


Songbird

by cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: AU, Broadway, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I make you sing?” MacKenzie laughs, soft and sweet, and Will swears it’s a goddamn giggle. </p>
<p>“Like a songbird in the spring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU fic for namastetoyoutoo, based on the Broadway AU verse established in [this drabble](http://iwillnotsettledown.tumblr.com/post/65665770679/mackenzie-is-always-a-bit-fast-and-a-bit-sharp-and). 
> 
> She requested: 
> 
> MacKenzie is asked to perform with The Skivvies but she only agrees if she can have Will as her accompanist and then he’s all oh hey you’re singing and dancing practically naked let’s have the sex.

Will has only been playing for MacKenzie for a few months and she’s between shows so when she gets asked to do The Skivvies at 54 Below, he’s assuming he’s not going to be tagging along. It’s one thing to see the woman you work with in her pajamas (it’s happened more than once since MacKenzie is a late riser) and quite another to see her in her underwear. Besides, MacKenzie is incredibly attractive and he’s incredibly attracted _to_ her and he just thinks it’s a bad idea.

“I don’t know, Lauren, I don’t want to do it without Will. He’s my good luck charm.” MacKenzie tends to pace when she’s on the phone and she’s doing that now, talking to Lauren and Nick. He sighs and cracks his knuckles, flexing his fingers a bit to prepare to play whenever she gets off the phone. “If Will can come, we have a deal. He can play keyboard and guitar, whichever. Okay! I’ll get a set list together.”

Will’s not sure how he’s gotten volunteered for this but when MacKenzie puts her phone in her pocket, she practically leaps over to him and grins wide. “We will be doing The Skivvies next Saturday night! I wasn’t going to but it’s good publicity and I think it’ll be a lot of fun. I want you to play for me, though.” Will arches a brow. While MacKenzie is sexy as hell he’s on the other side of forty and should only be viewed naked if it’s incredibly dark. Not in front of an audience of multiple people.

“I’m not getting naked,” he says, firm, and MacKenzie leans in and presses a kiss against his cheek. “No, you won’t be. If it’s an issue, we’ll just put you down in the pit or in the back and let them all look at me. That’s fine, isn’t it?”

Will grumbles a little under his breath and starts to play, trying to concentrate on matching MacKenzie’s tempo instead of how she’d look in next to nothing.

***

Will has been to a few rehearsals and they have the set list down (a bunch of fucking pop, which he hates, but there’s Fleetwood Mac and that almost makes up for it) but the rehearsals are all done clothed. The afternoon before the show, MacKenzie has him over for one last practice and instead of the usual jeans and t-shirt, she comes sauntering out in some of the sexiest black lingerie he’s ever seen - a black demi-cup bra, black lace panties and stockings and garters. Will isn’t really sure he can handle this and he guesses it’s good she prepared him before they actually had to play the show. He fumbles over a few keys before resuming his playing and MacKenzie arches a brow and wriggles a little.

“Get used to it, Billy, I have breasts. Now. Don’t pay attention to that and just play.” It’s easier said than done but he manages to ignore her by studying his music even though his memory is damn near eidetic and he doesn’t actually need the music after a few playthroughs. It’s just a prop but it’s one he’s clinging to right now so he doesn’t stare at her with his mouth open for the next few hours. Shit. 

When they get to the club, MacKenzie has on a long coat and a little pullover dress that’s easy to slip off. Will slides his arm around her to keep her from slipping on the curb in her heels and she flashes him a wide grin. At his suggestion, she put in a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings and Will sort of wants to buy her a necklace to match. He thinks this is probably not something he needs to be thinking about a business partner but she’s the one who upped the ante by offering to do a whole show in her underwear. 

Will is actually off stage a little. He refuses to strip for this and MacKenzie is going to be front and center, not him. He’s just the accompanist. When the lights go down and MacKenzie is center stage, she slides off her faux-fur coat to reveal her underwear and the crowd whistles a little. There’s nothing lewd but there’s no denying MacKenzie is a beautiful, sexy woman, especially in little more than scraps of black lace, diamonds and smoky eyes.

And her voice. MacKenzie is damn good at what she does and Will isn’t sure how a woman can manage to sound light and sweet when singing Taylor Swift and sound sexy and dark when she slides into Lana del Rey that sounds, in his opinion, better than the original. It’s all he can do to focus on playing instead of just watching her and and while he fucks up in a few places (he blames the shimmy she did during the Britney Spears number), he pulls it out and does fairly well. MacKenzie gets a standing ovation and blows kisses to the crowd before heading off stage to get dressed; Will follows.

Her cheeks are bright pink and she’s high on the ecstasy of performing. Will knows how it is because he, too, has felt that way even though his performances are usually a hell of a lot more subdued. He’s a little startled when MacKenzie cups his face and kisses him soundly and the only thing he can think to do is catch her around her waist. She’s still not dressed and his hand presses against soft, bare skin and he groans a little. Goddamn. He is not prepared for this. 

“Take me home,” she breathes against his skin and it’s all he can do to let her get dressed so he can do just that.

***

Will calls for a cab while MacKenzie is getting dressed and by the time she’s done, it’s outside. She practically sits in his lap on the way to her apartment and while Will would rather have been in his own apartment, spreading her out against his bed while the wall of windows in his bedroom reflect the city outside he realizes that for a first time, she might be more comfortable at home in her own bed.

He’s not sure when he decided he’d sleep with her but apparently it’s a forgone conclusion.

He kisses her neck as she fumbles with her key in the door and once she wrenches it open, they barely get it shut again before Will’s pressed her up against the wall in her entryway. He kneels down and tugs one slim thigh over his shoulder. It doesn’t take much to move her panties out of the way and MacKenzie has one hand holding up her skirt and the other playing in his hair; the whine she lets out when his tongue touches her clit is enough to almost make him want to come right there. He doesn’t. Instead, he ignores the pain in his knees and tugs her panties away with his teeth, tongue sliding through her folds and flicking against her clit in a pattern he hopes gets her close; he’s rewarded after a few minutes when MacKenzie pulls his hair so hard that he’s afraid she’ll yank it out and rocks her hips against his face. The scream she lets out is possibly one of the sexiest things he’s ever heard.

He looks up and grins at her. “Good for you, babe?” MacKenzie rolls her eyes. “Yes, wonderful, could we possibly get horizontal somewhere? I want you to make me sing.” 

It’s possibly one of the worst puns he’s ever heard but he doesn’t care, not when MacKenzie is slipping her hand in his and tugging him down to her room. Will strips his clothes as fast as he can manage but when he gets his hands on MacKenzie, he slows down. He takes his time taking off every scrap of silk and lace and when she’s naked, he just has to _look_. God. He doesn’t understand how someone so small can have such fantastic curves but somehow MacKenzie manages it and she’s honestly the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in real life. 

MacKenzie crooks her finger at him and he pushes her back against the bed, rocking his hips against her and brushing his cock against her belly. MacKenzie sighs and spreads her thighs before rolling her hips against him again; when she speaks, her voice is little more than a whine and all he can hear is a breathless “please, Billy?” God. He’s never had anyone call him that and it’s fucking infantile but damned if he doesn’t love it. 

“Condom?” he asks, glad when she tugs open the top drawer nightstand next to the bed and tosses him one. He slides it on and takes a breath before sliding into her slick and slow. MacKenzie’s breath catches and her eyes slide shut and Will’s convinced he’s never seen a more beautiful woman. So beautiful. So perfect. He hooks her leg over his hip and tilts down against her, pressing deep. 

“Fuck, harder? Fuck me harder.” That’s not exactly his style, or anything, but he does what she wants anyway. He presses his mouth against her ear and whispers, “Greedy little diva, aren’t you?” before moving his hips faster and fucking her harder. When he comes, he scrapes his teeth against the hollow of her throat and leaves a bright little mark that he’s certain will darken into a bruise by morning. He kisses it to soothe it and rolls away; MacKenzie follows and sprawls against his chest. Will slides his fingers through her sweat-damp hair and sighs. Jesus. 

“Did I make you sing?” MacKenzie laughs, soft and sweet, and Will swears it’s a goddamn giggle. 

“Like a songbird in the spring.”


End file.
